Fist Night
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: FF KyuMin milik CHO KIM TAEYA/TAEYONG :) aku repost atas ijin dari UnnTae. FF KyuMin NC yang bener-bener HOT tiada taraa.. Kyuhyun yang polos dan Ming yang Sexy juga menggoda... Full NC, KyuMin Cast, YAOI, NC 21. Pertama di publish tahun 2010...
1. Chapter 1

**First Night **

**.**

**First Posted on Juli 9, 2010**

**.**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

** .**

**Genre : Yaoi**

** .**

**Rating : NC-21**

** .**

**Author : Cho Kim Taeya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Jam 21.00 malam_**

"Kyuhyun ah! Bangun! Antar eomma beli baju!" teriak eomma Kyu sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyu dikasurnya.

"Eng? Apa eomma tidak bisa pergi sendiri?lagian inikan sudah malam!" ujar Kyu setengah sadar.

"Aishh… jangan malas seperti ini! Cepat antar eomma sekarang! Eomma besok ada acara mendadak, dan eomma tidak punya baju yang cocok, karena itu antar eomma kebutik sekarang! Palli!" sahut eommanya yang cerewet.

"Ne… ne… ne… arasseo!" jawab Kyu sambil beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan mencuci mukanya.

.

.

.

_**DIBUTIK**_

.

"Kyu, ini bagus tidak buat eomma?" Tanya eommanya sambil mencoba coba baju yang ada dibutik tersebut. Kyu hanya mengangguk lirih karena ia merasa masih sangat ngantuk. Kyu terus menguap dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Kyu, sepertinya sweater ini bagus untukmu. Mau?" tawar eomma Kyu. Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kyu, tunggu disini yah" pinta eomma Kyu menyuruh Kyu berdiri didepan kamar ganti yang dimasuki eomanya.

Kyu bersandar didinding kecil kamar ganti itu, lalu ia tak sengaja melihat bayang bayang orang kamar ganti yang ada dihadapannya. Tanpa sadar Kyu melangkahkan kakinya mendekati kamar ganti tsb.

Ia menyontekan matanya kedalam kamar ganti tsbut*hehhhh… Kyu ngintip niye…. xP.

Kyuhyun terkejut, ternyata benar ada orang didalamnya. Manusia yang dilihatnya sedang telanjang. Ia hanya mengenakan celana dalamnya saja. Ia sedang menghadap cermin besar yang ada dihadapannya.

Manusia yang dilihat Kyu sangat Manis dan Cantik. Tubuhnya terlihat mulus dan putih. Tanpa ada noda sedikitpun ditubuhnya.

Tapi dia seorang Namja! Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tergoda saat melihat namja cantik tersebut meraba raba tubuhnya sendiri dengan gaya-gaya yang benar benar sensual bagi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, mencoba menahan napsunya. *aish… Kyu! Pulang! 0*

.

Tanpa Kyu sadari, Kyu telah mengeluarkan suara desahan dari mulut seksinya saat Kyu melihat namja itu mengemut emut telunjuknya sendiri. Mengeluar masukan telunjuknya sendiri didalam mulutnya. Kyuhyun menganga tergoda melihat perbuatan si namja tersebut.

Tanpa Kyu sadari, ternyata si Namja itu telah mengetahui keberadaan Kyu yang sedang menontonnya. Namja tersebutpun tersenyum sinis melihat Kyu yang terlihat Horny karena aktifitas(?)nya.

.

"Kyu, sedang apa kamu?" sahut eomma Kyu dibelakangnya membuat Kyu tersadar dari Horny nya. Kyuhyun terllihat gelisah.

"Eh? Tidak ada apa apa. Eomma… teruskan saja cari bajunya" ucap Kyu sedikit gagu.

"Owh…. Yasudah, tunggu yah… eomma cari baju yang lain dulu" ujar eommanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

Lalu setelah eommanya mencari baju kembali, Kyu memutarkan badannya kembali untuk melihat namja itu lagi. Lalu saat Kyu menolehkan matanya kedalam kamar ganti tersebut…

.

SREETTT_

.

Kyuhyun ditarik namja itu kedalam kamar ganti tsb. Dan namja cantik itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya keleher Kyu. Kyuhyun membelalakan kedua matanya karena kaget yang begitu sangat.

Tubuhnya bersandar didinding ruang ganti dan memeluk tubuh Kyu. Kyuhyun tak berkata kata.

Namja tsb tersenyum evil dengan tatapan yang penuh napsu(?)*andwaeeeeeeeeeee* ia memapah tangan Kyuhyun untuk memegang pinggangnya. Kyu pun menurutinya.

.

"Hm… sepertinya kau tertarik padaku…." Ujar namja itu. Kyu masih membeku.

"Namamu sapa?" tanyanya.

"Eh? A… aku… Kyu… Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun…" ucap Kyu terputus putus.

"Hmmm Kyuhyuh yah… namaku Lee Sungmin, panggil Sungmin saja" ucap Sungmin.

"Kau tampan sekali Kyu… kau tertarik pada tubuhku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil membelai pipi Kyu.

"Go… Gomawo…." Kata Kyu sambil menunduk dengan mukanya yang brsemu merah.

"Kenapa hanya bilang seperti itu Kyu? Kau tidak tertarik pada tubuhku?" ucap Sungmin manja dan menjilat jilat telunjuknya dengan lidah manisnya.

Kyuhyun merasa sudah sangat horny lagi saat melihat tingkah Sungmin yang menggugah kelaki lakiannya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk malu. Dengan wajahnya yang semakin merah padam.

"Ahahaha… kau pemalu rupanya" tawa Sungmin dan mencium bibir Kyu. Kyuhyun terkejut dengan serangan tiba tiba Sungmin.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun mulai membalas ciuman ganas Sungmin. Kyuhyunpun tak mau kalah dengan permainan lidah Sungmin didalam mulutnya.

Kyu memagut lidah Sungmin, menggigitnya sedikit membuat Sungmin mengerang. Kyuhyun semakin napsu mendengar suara erangan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya ditubuh SUngmin. Dan sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak ditubuh mereka.

Tubuh mereka sudah menempel satu sama lain. Sungmin tak mau kalah oleh Kyu, ia menggesek gesekan pinggulnya membuat kemaluannya yang masih tertutup oleh celana dalam bergesekan dengan kemaluan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecil dengan perlakuan Sungmin barusan. Kyuhyun masih tak ingin kalah, ia mencengkram pantat Sungmin dengan erat, lalu Kyu pun menggerakan maju mundur pinggulnya, membuat gesekan diantara kemaluannya dan kemaluan Sungmin.

Kali ini Sungmin yang mendesah kenikmatan sampai ciuman mereka terlepas. Kyu tersenyum puas melihat reaksi wajah Sungmin yang kenikmatan.

.

Lalu Kyu menciumi leher jenjang dan putih milik Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menggelinjang dengan ciuman Kyu dilehernya. Kyu mengisap hisap kulit leher Sungmin. Sungmin terus mendesah keenakan.

"Arrrghhh…." Rintih Kyu dan membantingkan kepalanya kebelakang serta matanya yang tertutup saat Junior Kyu diremas tangan Sungmin sampai ia melepaskan ciumannya dari leher Sungmin.

.

.

Pov Sungmin

.

Owh.. Shit! Anak ini mulai menguasai keadaan. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Lalu ku remas Junior miliknya. Ia mengeluarkan suara rintihannya. Aku tersenyum senang melihat reaksinya yang terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

"Kyu, enak?" godaku padanya.

"Emp.." jawabnya singkat dan masih menikmati remasan tanganku di Tuan Juniornya.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Aku bosan dengan gaya ini. Lalu kudorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. Ia menatap protes.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Aku menghampirinya. Lalu dengan perlahan tubuhku berjongkok dihadapannya.

Tepat dihadapan Juniornya yang masih tertutup celana Jeansnya. Lalu kubuka resleting celananya.

Kuturunkan celana jeans beserta celana dalamnya sampai lutut. Spontan Junior Kyu langsung mengacung(?) tegak lurus keluar dari sarangnya. Aku kaget saat Juniornya menyembul keluar.

Juniornya begitu besar. Sangat besar dan panjang sekali*oh… eror nee otak* sangat berbeda jauh dengan ukuran Junior milikku.

"Owh…. Besar sekali Kyu…" seruku sambil mengocok pelan Junior Kyu dan kujilat dua bola kembarnya *aduuhhh… author mati suri dulu ah*

.

"A… apa yang mau kau lakukan….?" Tanyanya gemetaran.

"Tenang chagi… aku akan memberimu dan Juniormu kehangatan dan kenikmatan…" jawabku dengan mengedipkan mataku sebelah dan kembali ku jilat Juniornya. Ia mendesah kembali. Ku emut emut ujung Juniornya. Erangannya semakin tak karuan.

"Arrgghh…. Sungmin… aku tidak … tahan lagiihh…." Erang Kyu. Lalu segera kumasukan Junior Kyu kedalam mulutku tapi hanya masuk sebagian karena Junior Kyu yang gemuk *T^T* dan panjang tak cukup muat dimulutku. Erangan Kyu semakin mengeras. Membuatku semakin mempercepat kulumanku di Juniornya. Ku kocok Juniornya didalam Mulutku.

.

.

Pov Kyuhyun~

.

Oh God! Aku sangat merasa geli saat Sungmin mengemut emut ujung Juniorku seperti permen lollipop.

Aku benar benar merasa disurga saat Sungmin memasukan juniorku kedalam mulutnya yang hangat dan basah.

Ia mengeluar masukan juniorku dengan cepat. Aku mengimbanginya. Ku maju mundurkan pinggulku agar juniorku masuk lebih dalam digua hangatnya *HenTiKan KyuuUUUUuuuu T0T*.

"Lebih… dalam Chagi…. Owhhh… " seruku sambil memegang kepala Sungmin agar ia lebih dalam mengulum juniorku.

"God….. ka… kau… nikmat.. sekalii… Sungmin…" gumamku disela sela kompaan juniorku didalam mulutnya. Aku terus menghantam mulutnya yang mungil dengan Juniorku.

Sampai kurasakan Juniorku menyentuh dinding tenggorokan Sungmin membuat Sungmin terlihat ingin muntah. Dan itu membuatku mendesah kembali. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam Juniorku.

"Akhhhhh… sungmin …. Henti…kan… aku ingin… pipis duluu… arkh…" ujarku terputus putus karena tidak kuat menahan ingin pipis.

"Keluarkan dimulutku saja Kyu…" ucapnya sambil melepaskan Juniorku dari mulutnya lalu ia menyedot nyedot ujung Juniorku kembali. Memancing pipisku keluar dengan cepat.

.

.

Pov Taeya~

.

Crettt… Creetttt…. (?)

.

"Aaaarrrrggghhhhhh….." erang Kyu kenikmatan saat orgasmenya keluar dimulut Sungmin dan sebagian ke wajah Sungmin. Dengan segera Sungmin menelan cairan putih dan kental itu tanpa sisa. Dan mengemut sisa cairan yang ada di Big(?) Junior Kyuhyun.

"Su…. Sungmin… kau menelan air kencingku? Tapi… kenapa air kencingku kental dan putih?" Tanya Kyu polos.

"Ahahaha…. itu bukan air kencing Chagi…. Itu cairan kenikmatanmu…." Ujar Sungmin dengan manis dan berdiri kembali dengan merangkul leher Kyu. Sungmin mencium bibir Kyu lagi.

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan panas. Mereka saling mengulum dan menghisap bibir juga lidah pasangannya. Dan Kyu merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan erat. Sampai Junior mereka beradu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Seperti yang aku tulis di Summry, ini bukan FF aku, ini MURNI FF CHO KIM TAEYA :))

ini FF NC yang kedua yg aku baca selama aku kenal FF :3

Hwahhh.. menurut aku UnnTae adalah seorang yang berjasa buat aku 3

kenapa? karena kalau ga ada dia, aku ga mungkin jadi KMS akut 3

dia yang ngenalin aku apa itu KMS huhuhuhu, masa2 jaman duluu itu klau di inget2 menyedihkan sekaligus bahagia :')

KMS-KMS senior pasti kenal sma dia :D

.

.

Kenapa aku share FF ini?

karena mau ngenalin nama CHO KIM TAEYA :)

Mungkin kedepan2nya aku mau share2 FF UnnTaeya *mumpung diijinin sama yg punya hehe XD*

FFku yg lain masih jalaann, selang seling aja sama ff unntae :)  
.

.

.

oh ya, NC'a kepotong yaaa? kkkk~  
sengajaaaa :P

pada geregett ga sama FFnya? Kyu disini polos tapi HOT loh *PLAK

.

Sok, yang lewat yang baca WAJIB KOMEN yaaaa :))  
GOMAWO GOMAWO

.

.

BY:BabyJoy

19 Maret 2013, 18.45 WIB


	2. Chapter 2

**First Night **

**.**

**First Posted on Juli 9, 2010**

**.**

**Pairing : Kyuhyun & Sungmin**

**.**

**Genre : Yaoi**

**.**

**Rating : NC-21**

**.**

**Author : Cho Kim Taeya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan panas. Mereka saling mengulum dan menghisap bibir juga lidah pasangannya. Dan Kyu merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan erat. Sampai Junior mereka beradu.

Kyuhyun mulai menciumi wajah Sungmin. Cairan kenikmatan Kyu yang tersisa di wajah Sungmin ia telan sendiri. Kini wajah Sungmin penuh dengan air liur Kyuhyun. Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya. Dan berjalan mundur.

Sungmin menghadap cermin dan menatap Kyu dari cermin tsb dengan menggoda. Sungmin tersenyum evil. Dengan menggoda Sungmin membuka celana dalamnya sendiri. Junior Sungmin sudah menegang.

Sungmin menjilat lembut tangannya sendiri. Dan menggoyang goyangkan tubuhnya. Kyu hanya bisa menganga seperti orang bodoh. Sungmin tersenyum licik melihat wajah Kyu. Lalu dengan perlahan Sungmin menunggingkan badannya dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya dicermin.

Tentu saja Kyu bisa melihat jelas *ehem…* Pantat Sungmin yang putih. Dan itu membuat Junior Kyu tegang kembali. Sungmin terus menggoyang goyangkan pantatnya ke Kyu.

.

"Kyuh….. aku sudah tak tahaaaan…." Rintih Sungmin.

"Aku ingin Juniormu masuk didalam tubuhkuuu…. Akh…" goda Sungmin membuat napsu Kyu semakin menggebu gebu.

.

Lalu Kyuhyun melepaskan celananya yang masih menggantung dipahanya. Dan menghampiri Sungmin dengan perlahan.

"Arghh.. cepat.. Kyuuuhh…" rintih Sungmin sambil menyodorkan bokongnya kearah Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap pantat Sungmin XD

.

Pov Kyuhyun~

.

Juniorku benar benar tegang kembali dengan cepat saat melihat gaya gaya Sungmin yang benar membuatku panas disekujur tubuhku. Juniorku seperti ingin menyodok nyodok sesuatu(?).

Aku menghampiri Sungmin dengan membuka celana ku yang masih menggantung dipahaku.

Sungmin terus meyodorkan pantatnya padaku. Tapi aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan dengan pantat Sungmin.

"Pegang dulu pantatku Chagi…." Pinta Sungmin. Dan kuturuti perintah Sungmin. Dengan tangan gemetaran kupegang kedua buah pantat Sungmin yang benar benar mulus dan lembut juga kenyal. Membuatku semakin napsu. Dengan sendirinya tanganku memijat mijat lembut pantat Sungmin yang montok*o_O*

"Arrghh… kau mulai pinter Kyu…" ujarnya .

"Kyuuhhh… masukin yang besar (?)itu sekaraaangg…" ucap Sungmin di iringi desahan tak tahannya.

"Masukin kemana Sungmin?" tanyaku bingung karena tidak ada tempat yang bisa kutempatkan Juniorku.

Lalu Sungmin memegang tangan kananku. Dan ia kulum seluruh jariku. Aku benar benar merasa merinding melihat perlakuan Sungmin. Sungmin benar benar sangat manis dan menggoda dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang jail.

"Masukin kesini Kyu… aaaaaakkhhhh…!" pintanya dengan memasukan jari telunjukku kelubang kecil dipantatnya. Membuatnya mengerang.

"Aaaaaa… Sungmin… apa .. kau baik baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir takut ia kesakitan.

"Ooowhhh… t., tidak apa apa Kyu… inihh… nikmat sekali…" jelasnya dan memaju mundurkan sendiri pantatnya dengan telunjukku masih dilubang pantatnya.

"Akh…. Akh…. Aakkhhh…." Suara Sungmin benar benar seperti ia kenikmatan. Akupun terbawa napsu dengan suara erangan Sungmin. Apalagi saat kulihat wajah nikmatnya Sungmin dicermin. Benar benar membuat Juniorku semakin tegang. Lalu kumasukan lagi satu jaritengahku kedalam lubang Sungmin. Aku ingin melihat lebih ekspresi Sungmin.

.

"Aaaaaaaarrrgghhhkkk" reaksi suara Sungmin saat kedua jariku masuk kedalam lubang itu. Aku merasa nikmat sendiri saat melihat wajah Sungmin. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku benar benar merasa dewasa bisa membuat Sungmin kenikmatan.

Dengan usiaku yang akan menginjak 15tahun, aku sudah bisa berhubungan intim. Walau aku masih tak mengerti sepenuhnya. Tapi Sungmin benar benar mengajariku cara Sex yang baik*ntu buruk Kyuuuuuuu T0T* biarpun Sungmin seorang namja, tapi dengan wajahnya yang cantik, manis, dan imut juga betubuh mulus dan putih, dia benar benar tidak terlihat seperti layaknya seorang Namja.

Bahkan dia lebih lebih dari seorang Yeoja*maksudnya?* sungmin tidak kalah dari seorang Yeoja. Aku benar benar merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin. Aku benar benar ingin menikmati tubuhnya. Aku benar benar ingin Juniorku yang Sungmin gilai bisa mengalahkan keganasan(?) Sungmin.

.

.

Pov Sungmin~

.

Arrrgghh SHIT! Aku benar benar sudh tdak tahan. Aku ingin Junior super besar Kyu memasukannya kedalam lubangku. Aku benar benar sudah Gila karena anak ini! Tapi dia masih asik memainkan jari jarinya didalam lubangku.

"Owhhh Shit! Ayo Kyuh,, masukin sekarang!" ucapku frustasi.

Kulebarkan lubang pantatku. Lalu ku genggam Junior Kyu membuat Kyu mendesah. Ku masukan secara perlahan.

"Ahk!" aku benar benar merasa sesak saat Juniornya mulai masuk. Sangat sakit.

Lubang pantatku benar benar terasa panas dan akan robek. Baru kali ini aku dimasuki Junior yang begitu besar dan panjang*ampuuunn* karena lubangku benar benar sakit, kuhentikan sejenak Junior Kyu.

"Aaaaaahhhhh… su….sungmiiinnn….. sempit sekaliih…" erang Kyu yang keenakan didalam lubangku. Aku tersenyum sekilas.

.

"Aa… aku… tidak bisa tahan lagi … Sungmin…" ujarnya dan memasukan kembali Juniornya membuatku menggelinjang. Kugumpalkan kedua tanganku kecermin untuk menahan sakitnya saat Kyu terus mendorong masuk Juniornya.

Membuatku benar benar merasa sangat sulit untuk bernapas. Sampai sampai aku membulatkan kedua mataku saat Junior Kyu menyentuh prostatku.

Aku merasa Junior Kyu telah bersarang didalam perutku saking panjangnya Junior Kyu yang benar benar Kudambakan(?) "Arrgh… pel..an.. pelan… Kyuhhh….." pintaku dengan menutup kedua mataku.

Tapi Kyu malah semakin menyodoknya dengan cepat dan keras. Dan tangan Kyu berpegangan ke pinggangku. Panas dan rasa perih dilubangku secara perlahan menghilang. Dan yang muncul adalah kenikmatan.

Dan semakin nikmat. Membuatku mengimbangi tusukan Junior Kyu. Kyu terus menyodokku dengan ala Doggy Style.

.

"Akhh… akh… akh…. Su… Sungmin…." Rintih Kyu disela sela pompaannya. Aku tak bisa menjawabnya. Aku hanya bisa mengangakan mulutku menikmati tusukan Big Junior Kyu dilubangku.

"Sungmiiiiiin…." Ulangnya. Tetap tak kujawab. Lalu aku merasakan pompaan Kyu menjadi pelan. Dan semakin pelan. Membuatku merasa geli dan jengkel. Lalu kubuka kedua mataku. Kutatap protes Kyu dari cermin.

.

.

Pov Taeya~

.

"Kyuh… kenapa pelan?" ucap Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau… tidak menjawab panggilanku…." Jawab Kyu sambil cemberut imut.

"Owh… mianhae chagi…. Ayo teruskaaann…" rengek Sungmin ketagihan.

"Mood ku jadi menurun…" ujar Kyu masih cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Sungmin tersenyum licik. Dan ia dengan perlahan menegakan badannya dari posisi tadi.

Dengan Junior Kyu masih didalam lubangnya. Sungmin memagut bibir Kyu dengan menggoda. Dan Kyuhyunpun merespon. Dirangkulnya perut Sungmin dari belakang. Sungmin meremas remas rambut Kyu seiring dengan ciuman mereka yang semakin panas dan ganas XD

Kyu mulai memaju mundurkan kembali Juniornya membuat Sungmin mengerang dan melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Kyu. Sungmin terus mengangakan mulutnya karena nikmatnya sodokan Junior Kyu.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia menciumi leher Sungmin. Dan kali ini mereka berpose dengan tubuh mereka berdiri. Sungmin membelakangi Kyu. Dengan Kyu yang memompa lubang Sungmin dari belakang.

.

"Argh….aarrghhh…. kau…. Kuaaaat.. sekali.. Kyuh…" ujar Sungmin membuat Kyu semakin napsu.

"Kauu.. belum keluar juga…" terus Sungmin.

"Sungmin…. Keluarkan kata kata yang bisa membuatku semakin nikmat.." bisik Kyu. Sungmin mengangguk dan masih tak menutup mulutnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau… lakukan chagi…" seru Kyu menggoda Sungmin.

"Aa..aku.. sedang ng'SEX…" ucapnya terlebih desahannya. Kyu tersenyum senang. Dan semakin mempercepat pompaannya.

"ng'Sex dengan sapa…?" tanyanya lagi sambil menjilati pipi Sungmin.

"Aarggh… dengan Super Big Junior Kyuhyuuunn…" kata kata menggoda Sungmin semakin membuat Kyu bersemangat.

"A…aku keluar Kyu.." ujar Minnie.

"Keluarkan saja chagi…" lalu Kyu meraih Junior Sungmin dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

.

Creett_Creettt_ ==

.

"AAAAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH…"

.

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan cairan nikmatnya sampai menyemprot kecermin yang ada didepannya.

"Kau… sexy sekali Sungmin…." Bisik Kyu. Karena Sungmin merasa kakinya lemas. Ia kembali keposisi semula. Dengan pose Doggy Style XD

Agar Sungmin tidak terjatuh, Kyu memegang pinggang Sungmin.

.

DRRRTTT_DRRTTT_

.

Hp Kyu berbunyi. Lalu Kyu mengambil hpnya dari saku baju kemeja kotak kotaknya. Dan tetap asik memompa pantat Sungmin.

.

Kyu membungkam mulut Sungmin dengan kedua jarinya. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ia masukan kedalam mulut Sungmin. Dengan senang hati Sungmin mengulumnya.

Kyu memaju mundurkan jarinya dimulut Sungmin. Agar Sungmin tidak terlalu mengeluarkan desahan. Dan Kyu mulai mengangkat teleponnya.

.

"Agh.. ne eomma?" ucap Kyu dan ternyata itu dari eommanya.

"Kyu.. kau dimana?" Tanya eommanya kebingungan. Kyu mencoba menahan suara nikmatnya.

"A..aku sedang ditoilet… sakit perut" jawabnya.

"Ohh… yasudah, eomma masih mencari baju. Bisa tunggu sebentar lagi?" ucapan eommanya membuat Kyu senang karena bisa lebih lama menikmati Sungmin.

"Oh.. tentu" jawabnya dan menutup teleponnya.

"Aaaaargghhhh…" desah Kyu yang telah ia tahan dari tadi.

Kyu mengeluarkan jari jarinya. Lalu diganti oleh bibirnya. Di hisapnya bibir kecil Sungmin beserta airliurnya.

Kini tubuh Kyu menopang tubuh Sungmin dari belakang.

"Aku… mau pipis lagih…." Ucap Kyu melepaskan ciuman sungmin.

"Keluarkan didalam Kyuu…" pinta Sungmin.

Sungmin merasakan Junior Kyu berkedut kedut didalam lubangnya. Kyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia mencengkram pinggang Sungmin dan…

.

Crett_Crett_Creet_

.

"AAAARRGGHHHH SUNGMIIINNNNNNN" teriak Kyu.

Kyu mengeluarkan cairannya yang sangat banyak dilubang Sungmin. Sungminpun mendesah kecil saat didalam tubuhnya disemproti cairan kental dan hangat.

Lalu Kyupun melepaskan Juniornya dari lubang Sungmin. Diikuti cairannya yang keluar dari lubang tersebut karena Kyu terlalu banyak mengeluarkannya.

Lalu Sungminpun terkulai lemas dan terduduk. Lalu dengan perlahan Sungmin berbalik menghadap Kyu.

.

"Hah? Kyu Juniormu masih tegang?" ucap Sungmin tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Seperti yang aku tulis di Summry, ini bukan FF aku, ini MURNI FF CHO KIM TAEYA :))

ini FF NC yang kedua yg aku baca selama aku kenal FF :3

Hwahhh.. menurut aku UnnTae adalah seorang yang berjasa buat aku 3

kenapa? karena kalau ga ada dia, aku ga mungkin jadi KMS akut 3

dia yang ngenalin aku apa itu KMS huhuhuhu, masa2 jaman duluu itu klau di inget2 menyedihkan sekaligus bahagia :')

KMS-KMS senior pasti kenal sma dia :D

.

.

.

Makasihh reviewnya di chap kemarinn.. ternyata masih ada yg inget sama author itu ^_^

.

karena ini bukan FF aku, aku ga bisa ngejawab dgn benar apa2 yg dipikirin sma readrs sekaliann..  
yg aku liat disini Kyu emang msih polos, kliatan bgt lahh yahh.

klau Ming? ini cerita blum beress..

mungkin satu part llagii.. bisa terbuka kenapa2 sama KyuMin..

.

.

Sekiann~

semoga terhiburr~ RnR nya jangan lupa yaa kawan kawann ^_^

.

.

by:BabyJoy

21 maret 2013 22.45 WIB


End file.
